The present invention relates to a method of testing the hormonal effect of substances, and, particularly, to a method of determining interference or disturbance in the co-modulation mechanism between androgen receptor proteins and the coactivator arginine methyltransferase (HSRNAAM).
During evaluation of substances for possible pharmaceutical use it is generally common to test these substances for contingent hormonal action, especially for possible androgenic or anti-androgenic activity. Knowledge of the hormonal effects, especially of androgenic or anti-androgenic effects, of these substances is important in many cases in administration of pharmacologically active substances, since they can bring about undesirable side effects in patients. To test the hormonal action of the various substances, the ability of the substances to bind to hormonal receptors and activate their transcription activity is especially measured.
Knowledge of the hormonal effects of substances is of interest not only for potential pharmaceutical, but also for non-pharmaceutical, substances, since it is assumed that many substances present in the surroundings can have androgenic or anti-androgenic and/or estrogenic or anti-estrogenic activity. It is possible that some of these substances produce undesirable deleterious effects.
There is also a considerable need for a method and for a suitable means for performing the method, with which an answer regarding the hormonal effects of substances can be obtained in a reliable, sensitive, simple, economical and rapid manner. The currently known methods are not sufficient.